Until the present a number of different such-like construction systems have been proposed. These on the one hand have the disadvantage that for mounting use is made of esthetically unsightly metal mounting parts and/or series of bore holes clearly visible from the outside. As a result the mounted system is less suited to be applied for a true furniture function. On the other hand such systems are composed of interconnected components often showing an insufficient sturdy construction which in the long run proves not to endure the normally occurring heavy load. Consequently up till now a sufficiently sturdy mounted system could only be realized by means of a rather complicated and elaborate mounting equipment.
Subsequently there is a demand for a simple and financially attractive to manufacture proposal for a predominantly wooden showroom furniture construction system which is easy to mount and to dismount, which moreover is truly acceptable from an esthetic point of view as a piece of furniture thanks to the lack of visible unsightly metal parts and/or series of bore holes.